


Pretty

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Haruno Sakura is So Done, Haruno Sakura-centric, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Strong Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sasuke & Sakura talk about how she looks.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	Pretty

"Do I look fat?"

His eyes widened at the question, as she examined herself in the mirror he kept. Sakura had come to visit him, she did often after the war ended. As was the same as before, she chattered away while he listened and sometimes gave short answers. It was good enough for her.

Sasuke knew Sakura Haruno was well-liked enough in Konoha that everyone knew who she was, that's what Naruto had said. He didn't doubt it.

_'Wouldn't want anyone taking her first, would you?' the blond teased him._

_'Shut up dobe."_

_'Well, it's not like it's happening, she'll never love anyone as much as she loves you,' the smile on Naruto's face softened as he said the words, turning to look sincerely at Sasuke. Hopping off the counter he looked toward the Uchiha._

_'Do you love her back?'_

_It was silent after that._

_'Whatever you do, don't hurt her, she's been through a lot considering you, ok?'_

He hadn't excepted for her to ask him if she was fat or not. The girl's cheeks tinted as if she was still a little girl, Sasuke could feel a corner of his mouth lift up a bit at the thought. Sakura's always Sakura. She waved her hands toward him, "I'm sorry, that slipped out, it was so random."

"Why did you ask that?"

She turned her head as if astonished to see he was curious. He knew girls took terms like these to heart so he didn't want to say anything that would hurt her feelings. Running a hand through his dark coloured hair he turned to look at her nervous figure.

"I don't know. Ino and all the other Kunoichi are just...so pretty."

She frowned as she turned back to the mirror picking at her hair and face. "My hair colour is so weird, I mean pink of all colours? Not to mention I'm so...flat, my body's nothing like Hinata's..." She looked up and down, seeming to be going on about her imperfections. Sasuke dwindled his head over her figure.

_'Sakura, you're heavy.'_

_'Sakura, who did that to you?'_

_'Take care of Sakura.'_

_'Sakura. Thank you.'_

It was simple. He was an avenger, she was a healer. She loved him so dearly that she put everything on the line for him, she would do anything for him. She gave him her heart and he tore it to pieces, but she never lost hope. Picking them up one by one, she put her life back together. But there was always a part of her which was broken.

She was broken from the inside.

No matter how much she smiled.

She was broken.

Like pieces of shared glass.

"I'm so ugly, no wonder you don't love me."

She felt a hand on her shoulder considering the extra weight. Turning her shaken head to face her childhood crush, he looked at her with a sigh. It was quiet for a couple of minutes until he opened his mouth, she could feel her walls breaking down again.

She hated him.

But loved him oh so much.

Wiping her eyes on her open arm she sniffled. She felt the small tears run down as she laughed in a sad voice, "I'm such a crybaby. Y'know, I haven't cried for anything or anyone but you for the past couple years, you always lower my defences."

"Who told you that you're ugly?"

He heard what she said, he took it to heart. He could at this point, say full of regret, that he hurt her. He hurt someone dear to him, so focused on himself that he ruined the petite girl. The way she cried made his chest hurt, he knew what he was feeling. He just didn't know how to say it. He didn't want to hurt her again.

She looked up to face him in confusion, "Just a couple of women gossiping in the cafe, I don't think they knew I heard them." Before she knew it he head propped his chin on her right shoulder, the girl's eyes almost shot out, she could feel her body go stiff then loosen to his touch.

"They don't know what they're saying."

He didn't intend for the words to come out, but they spluttered out before he could stop them, he saw Sakura's eyes glint at the comment, her hand raising to cover a small giggle from her mouth. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun." He didn't move from their position but stared at the mirror in front of them anyways.

He could see the image of them together. Their personality clashing with each other but somehow still working, the way she smiled at him for a moment before her face turned back to normal mad his head spin.

"I think you're pretty."

She must have not noticed the way she was gaping at him as it was a joke, he could her aduible gulp as she laid her eyes on him. Aside from the slight blush to her cheeks, she looked down. "Thank you again."

He could see her light smile form.

It was pretty.

So as she was about to leave he reached to touch her skin, leaving a peck on her forehead, the girl opened her mouth but no words came out. Sasuke smiled for once.

"Remember you're pretty ok?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry about this. I swear my other fics are so much better, this is really bad quality work and un-edited.


End file.
